


Isaac's Happy Ending

by lilaxlily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxlily/pseuds/lilaxlily
Summary: Will Isaac finally have his happy ending?He finally have friends that he considers as family, but with all the luck he's been getting, will he also get the boy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot. Let me know if you want me to add another chapter, enjoy!

Isaac bit his lip, his brows furrowing as he try to figure out the exact shade the eyes should be. He has been at it for more than an hour and he still can’t figure it out.

He saw Allison walking towards him and he immediately stood up, blocking his art work from her curious eyes.

Allison smiled, “What are you doing?”

“Just stretching, you know these chairs are not made to be sit on for hours,” he said. He stretched his arms over his head for effect.

Allison smiled even wider, her dimples showing.  
“Are you sure? Because it sure looks like you’re trying not to let me see your work,” she said.

“What? I uh it’s not ready yet,” Isaac explained.

“Okay, I’ll see it in the showcase anyway,” she said.

He made sure that she was already walking away when Isaac returned to the drawing in front of him. It was almost finished, he’s just having trouble figuring out the right shade for the eyes.

There was an art showcase scheduled for this weekend. It was a requirement for everyone taking this class. They said its purpose was to promote the students work and instill confidence. Yeah right, the only thing their instilling in him right now is stress. He was starting to regret why he chose to draw this but when they announced that the theme for this year was “Courage”, he knew that there was only one person in his life who embodies it the most.

“Oh, so that’s what you’re working on.”

He jumped, turning around to see Allison behind him with a triumphant look on her face.

He didn’t know what to say, so he decided not to say anything.

“It’s okay Isaac, this is amazing. Maybe if you mixed this two shades, you’d get the right one for the eyes.” She suggested.

Isaac looks at her warily, “Are you sure?” He asked, uncertain.

“Yes, the colors look amazing.” She reassured him.

“No, I mean, is it really okay?” He asked again.

Allison looked at him, her eyes understanding.  
“Of course, you know I care about you too.”

Allison returned to her work, leaving Isaac feeling somewhat thankful and worried at the same time.

**—————**

On the day of the showcase, Isaac hitched a ride with Stiles. They were now at the loft waiting for Derek to get ready and he was feeling more nervous by the minute.

“Why did you have to invite everybody Stiles? You know that this is not a big deal. And what’s taking Derek so long? He owns the same color of shirts, he wouldn’t look any different even if it takes him another 30 freakin minutes to get ready!” He ranted.

Stiles just stared at Isaac, trying to figure out what seems to be causing the usually relaxed boy to become this big ball of nerves.  
“You know, for something that’s not a big deal, you’re sure acting like it is.” He says, a smirk on his face.

Isaac rolled his eyes and said, “Can you just please check on Derek? Please?”

Stiles was about to go up when Derek appears at the top of the stairs, shrugging on his usual leather jacket.

“Oh thank God! Isaac here is being more annoying than me, and I hate it,” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek looked at his beta with a questioning look. Isaac shook his head, making it clear that whatever his issues were, it was personal and not pack related.

“Let’s go! Before Isaac here combusts,” Stiles said, walking up to Derek to place a swift kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before turning around and exiting the loft.

Isaac sighed and followed the love birds outside.

**—————**

The gym was looking almost unrecognizable when the three of them walked in. The lighting of the place was changed in order for the art to be highlighted.

There were already a handful of people there. He can see Allison with her dad, Lydia with her mom and Aiden, who looks more nervous than him if that’s even possible. He spotted Danny by the entrance dragging a clearly unamused Jackson. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

**Scott :** _With Ethan. Wil be there later_

Isaac needs to find Mr. Avery, their art teacher. He turned to inform Stiles but the two were already headed towards Allison.

He saw Mr. Avery at the side, overseeing the refreshments.

“Mr. Avery, I was wondering if it’s possible to take down my work. I realized it was too personal. I hope you understand,” he said.

“I understand,” Mr. Avery replied.

“Really? That’s great, thank you. Do I just-”

“I understand, Isaac,” Mr. Avery repeated. “However, I believe that all the art we have here is personal. I’m sure that there’s a reason why you decided to pass that work. I’m sorry but I think it would be best if we leave it up.”

“So that’s a no?” Isaac inquired.

Mr. Avery just smiled and walked away to approach a parent.

Isaac sighed and decided to just look for his friends. Friends, it still feels unusual to refer to them as such. But what else were they if not friends? They all hang out at Derek’s whenever they’re free. They train and spend birthdays with each other. He feels lucky that even though he no longer has a family, his friends are more than willing to take him into theirs.

“Isaac!”

Speaking of family, he looked up and saw Melissa walking towards him, a smile on her face.

“I thought you had a shift tonight? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Did you really think I would miss this? No! I had someone else cover my shift. They owe me for pulling all those doubles last month,” she said.

“You know you didn’t have to do that,” he said. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Sweetie, you will never ever be a bother. You hear me? And if this is important to you, then it’s important to us.”

Isaac stayed quiet since he knows if he starts talking he might just bawl like a baby.

Melissa looked at the boy, her heart hurting for everything that he had to endure. She was just thankful that Isaac managed to stay strong and is now surrounded by people who cares for him.

“Let’s go look around. I can’t wait to see your guys work.”

His happiness to see Melissa quickly turned to dread when it finally sank in that she was here. His nerves returned ten fold with the thought that she was also going to see his work.

Ah fuck it, he thought. He should’ve just posted a Facebook status instead of making this thing a big deal. But he was here now, so he might as well put the theme of the night to good use and muster up some courage.

He walked Melissa through the rows of art made by the other students. She stopped to admire a few until we reached the one made by Lydia.

It was a watercolor drawing of a tree. For most of the people here, they probably wouldn’t understand the significance of this drawing. But to all of them, they all knew why Lydia chose to draw this. The nemeton played a huge part during the time she was figuring out what she was. This drawing indicates that she sees courage as facing her fears and embracing her power.

And no, Isaac didn’t just come to that conclusion. There were explanations at the side of each work, defining what courage means to each of them.

Up next was Allison’s work. It was an explosion of colors using oil paint. He asked her back in class what the color means and she said that it was a representation of her life right now. In her work, you can see the red of her mother’s hair, the brown of Scott’s eyes, and even the blue of Isaac’s. For Allison, her courage stems from accepting everything that changed in her life. Her being a hunter, her mother’s death and the fact that her life is now intertwined with various supernatural beings.

Isaac lead Melissa to where his drawing was, only to find everyone already in front of it. There was Allison laughing with Stiles, Derek at his side discussing something with Aiden. Lydia was showing Danny something on her phone, Jackson beside them looking uncomfortable.

When they approached, everyone greeted Melissa with a hug.

He went to his drawing to check if the explanation on the side is present. His reads “Courage is being able to make friends despite never having any before. Learning to realize that the word family can be a good thing and not just a dark basement. And lastly, courage is falling in love with someone who may or may not fall in love with you too.”

He felt Melissa at his side and when she looked up at him, there were tears on her eyes. He noticed that everyone was a couple of feet away now, giving them a chance to talk.

“Oh Isaac, this is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful!” She said, giving him one of her brightest smile.

She turned her attention back to the drawing. Upon closer inspection, she can see that the eyes of the wolf was red. Melissa thought that the drawing portrayed Isaac’s new life as a werewolf, but it seems that the drawing is meant to be much more. She fixed her eyes on Isaac who kept looking at her with nervous glances.

“Isaac, is this suppose to be Scott?” She asked.

Isaac looked up and said, “Yes, yes it is.” His voice soft, his eyes downcast. He looks like a boy waiting to be reprimanded. Well, he should be, he just told this woman that he was in love with her son.

He felt Melissa move and suddenly he was engulfed in her arms. He was startled but after a few seconds, hugged her back.

“You deserve to be happy. And if it’s with Scott, then even better,” she whispered.

He looked at her, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.  
“Thank you, but I’m not sure if he feels the same way.”

“There’s only one way to find out sweetie, tell him.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them and he saw Stiles and the others.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping we can continue this somewhere else, preferably somewhere with food. Lots of food, because I’m starving,” Stiles said.

The others nodded in agreement. Sheriff Stilinski doubted that they would all fit at his house so they decided to go to a restaurant near the school instead.

“You guys, go ahead. I’ll wait for Scott here,” he said.

That earned him a lot of teasing and a couple of wolf whistles from Stiles and Aiden.

He just shook his head, fighting not to let his smile show. Isaac was not used to feeling this happy. He had friends, family, and he’s in love with a great guy. Although he’s not sure if there was anything for Scott and him, he was happy enough that even if Scott didn’t feel the same way, he would still be thankful.

**—————**

He was waiting for about an hour when Scott finally shows up. They were only a couple of people left in the gym now. Some were already packing and folding up the few chairs on the side.

“Isaac, I’m sorry! Deaton needed some help, I-” Scott stopped when he noticed the artwork behind Isaac.

He was amazed at Isaac’s work. He’s looking at a drawing of a wolf. The wolf’s fur was brown with some white on the side. But what's different are the eyes. The wolf’s eyes were crimson red, very much like his own when he shifts to his wolf form.

“It’s you Scott,” Isaac said.

“You’ve always been there for me. You’re the first person who I know I can trust. You made me feel that despite everything I’ve done, there’s still hope for me. And I’m not sure if you feel the same way but I wanted to let you know that I’m thankful and I will always have your back. I love you Scott.”

Isaac’s head was bowed down, afraid of what he’ll see when he looks at Scott’s eyes. He knows Scott cares for him, but Scott cares for everybody.

He was shocked when he felt Scott’s hands reach for his. He looked up to see Scott smiling at him.

“Isaac, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos! <3


End file.
